Lyn's Love
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Okay I have just one thing to say. Hooray it is finally done. So please read. Final Chapter is up and completed.
1. Chapter 1

**I had just gotten a pretty good idea. This might be a pair of one shots but still it's good. My idea is to make an assist trophy fall in love with two other characters. The assist trophy is my 5 favorite Fire Emblem character Lyn. I am also doing this because I do wish that she was a playable character on Brawl, but that won't happen. Oh well, at least she is on the game. Now with the one shots.**

**I do not repeat do not own anything.**

Lyn's Love

There was a brutal battle going on between Ike and Wolf.. Both had just one life left, and when Ike was about to hit Wolf with his sword. Wolf got out of the way, he then saw a glass container sort of floating in mid air. He knew it was an assist trophy, so he jumped up and raised it in the air.

There was a bright flash of light, but once the light was gone a young woman about 19 years of age stood in front of Wolf. She had green hair, blue eyes, and a blue outfit.. When Ike saw this he stopped right in his tracks he had never seen such a beautiful swordsman before. Once he saw her though she was gone in a flash, Wolf then grabbed Ike and out of nowhere Lyn's sword sent him flying and out of the match.

After the fight Ike was walking down the hallway when he stopped that same woman staring out the window.

"So um what's your name?" Ike asked with his hand behind his head.

Lyn turned around and said, "My name is Lyndis, but just call me Lyn. What is yours?"

"My name is Ike." Ike said.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Ike. I hope I did not hurt with my sword during that fight.." Lyn said, with a look of worry.

"Oh no you did not hurt me that you can be assured. Well, I hope to see you again Lyn." Ike said, waving his hand goodbye.

Lyn waved back and continued to look out the window until she saw a figure shadow. She turned quickly around and saw that it was the person who had summoned her in that match.

"I know you. Your one who- Lyn said, midway until Wolf stopped her.

"Yes I'm one who you were aiding in that last match." Wolf said, removing his hand.

"Yes well, my is Lyndis. What's yours?" Lyn said.

"My name is Wolf O'Donnell and I hope to see you again Lyndis." Wolf said, turning away.

"Wait is that all you wanted to say to me." Lyn said, taking a step a forward.

"No I also wanted to say thank you for earlier. I had never had the aid from someone so beautiful as you are." Wolf said, getting closer to her.

"I-I um you're welcome Wolf." Lyn said, blushing.

Wolf turned around and left. Lyn than started to wonder why she did not even know Ike or Wolf, but she seemed to not be able to choose who she liked talking with more. She then thought that maybe, just maybe she loved one of the two, the only question is who.

**So what did you all think? Pretty interesting isn't it. I guess now all I have to say is review and tell me who you want Lyn to end with Ike or Wolf. The choice is up to you because I can't decide. Also I am glad because I think I might be the very first person to put an assist trophy in a story as the main character. If I'm not it doesn't bother me. Also I would like the time for voting to stop maybe around midnight tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said that the dealine was midnight, but I changed my mind. So here it is the final chapter. Yes everyone will find out who Lyn will pick to be with and who she loves the most. If you're reading this now well I guess you did not give me your opinion. Of course you most likely did (you know who you are.) If I did not get your vote and you reviewed, well then I am sorry and it will never happen again. Anyway here we go.**

Lyn Chooses

It had been a week and Lyn had not made up her mind. What's worse is that Wolf and Ike found out about the other wanting to be with her. Now they did have a match, but Lyn was summoned this time by Ike. So yes Ike had tied up the score from their last match. Once they got back to mansion they both motioned for Lyn to come with them.

When they both turned around Lyn asked, "Alright Ike, Wolf what is this about?"

Ike and Wolf both look at each and then back at Lyn.

"We would like you to make your mind." Ike said.

"Yes so who will it be Lyndis, me or Ike?" Wolf said, with arms crossed.

"I-I choose…." Lyn said, she stopped and stared at both Wolf and Ike.

"Wolf." Lyn said.

After she said this, she throw her arms around him in hug. Wolf in return hold her close never wanting to let go. Ike on the other hand was walking away from them. Not with angry, but with thought that Lyn made the right choice after all.

"Lyndis when we have to leave I want to go with you to the Sacae plains." Wolf said, smiling while he still held her.

Lyn looked up and said, "You really do Wolf?"

"Yes I want to protect you and to always be with you, so you are never lonely again." Wolf said, looking into her eyes.

"Oh Wolf thank, you." Lyn said, placing her head on his chest.

Lyn and Wolf both knew that no one would ever break them a part. They also knew that they would both protect together no matter who or what came after either one.

**Well there you go. That's the end of the short story. So please review I guess again. That is of course if you want that is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! Thought I was done with the story didn't you, but I just can't help it. I feel like I should add more to the story. So for your viewing pleasure here is a third chapter in the story.**

Lyn's Rival

Lyn and Peach where both looking in the mirror fixing their hair.

"You know Lyn you are pretty, but you aren't as beautiful as I am." Peach said, giggling.

"What's that suppose to mean Peach?" Lyn said, glaring at her.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that I know that you are very skilled with a blade, but that will get you so far. When it comes to looking like a noble woman however, you do not have a clue." Peach said, with a somewhat cocky smirk.

"Oh is so, well how would you know how a noble woman acts. To be honest I know that I may not be able to beat you when it comes to looks Peach." Lyn said, getting ready to pull out her sword. "I do know however, that I would never let myself be captured has many times as you have."

When Peach heard that last comment she slapped Lyn right in the face, while she yelled "How dare you so that!" Lyn turned her head and hit Peach with one of her own slaps, sending the princess down to the ground. Peach was in shock that Lyn was able to hit that hard. She got back her to feet and ran out the door while she yelled out, "You'll pay for this Lyn!"

Later on that afternoon Lyn was walking in the hallway when a gloved hand came out of nowhere choking Lyn making her slam up against the wall. She looked up and saw that it was Ganondorf, who seemed to be not in a very good mood.

"Well, Lyn it seems Peach told me about what happened earlier today." Ganondorf said, frowning. He grip on Lyn's throat was getting stronger and stronger to where Lyn could hardly breathe.

"Hmm I take it you're having trouble breathing aren't you Lyn." Ganondorf said, squeezing harder and harder.

"Let her go right now Ganondorf!" Wolf said, just in time to stop Ganondorf from completely killing her. Ganondorf just smirked and started squeezing again, this made Wolf so angry that he pulled out his blaster and shouted, "I said let her go NOW!"

"Fine if that is what you want." Ganondorf said, letting go of Lyn's throat. Ganondorf started to walk away when he turned and said, "By the way Wolf, you will going up against Peach and I in a bit. I suggest you get ready to be beaten."

Wolf just growled at Ganondorf leaving while holding Lyn in his arms. Lyn woke up a few minutes later and saw Wolf looking down at her.

"Are you alright Lyndis?" Wolf asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yes I am now, thank you Wolf." Lyn said, "But why was Ganondorf choking me?"

"Well you just happened to hit his girlfriend." Wolf said.

"What Peach is his girlfriend?" Lyn said, shocked at Wolf shaking his head yes.

Wolf stood up and said, "I have to go get ready for my match against them."

"No you can't, not without my help." Lyn said, with worry.

"I wish you could fight with me, but you are an assist trophy." Wolf said, walking away with his head down.

Later Lyn had found Mario and was begging with him to let her be able to help Wolf.

"Please Mario you have to let me be a fighter, even if just for this once." Lyn said, on her knees begging.

"I don't-a know Lyn-a." Mario said, hand behind his head.

"Please Mario I love him." Lyn said, about to cry.

"You're serious-a aren't you-a Lyn." Mario said.

Lyn nodded and Mario said, "I'll see-a what I-a can do."

"Thank you Mario." Lyn said, giving him a quick hug and then running out the door.

**So what do you think about the story now. I just can't believe I made Peach evil. Just joking she really isn't evil, she is just jealous of Lyn that's all. Well I guess tomorrow is the big fight scene. You will also find out if Lyn is able to fight by Wolf's side or not. Well, bye for now and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I have no idea how I am going to make this work. I know Peach's final smash, but I have no clue about Ganondorf's or Wolf's final smash. Lyn's however, well that will be from Fire Emblem when she is a blade lord. Sorry, but you will just have to read to find out what she does as a critical on the game. Oh yeah I will also be making a combined smash. Please don't ask, I just hope that once the game is out that you can put to people's final smash together, but we will have to wait. Anyway back to the story.**

Lyn's First Fight

Wolf, Lyn, Ganondorf, and Peach where standing by the door waiting to find out whether Lyn could fight or not. Peach and Ganondorf did not want her to be able to help Wolf. The door opened and Mario came out and when he saw the four fighters standing there he put a thumps while he said, "Well-a Lyn I found-a out that you-a will be allowed-a to fight with Wolf-a."

"Really I can Mario." Lyn said, with excitement.

Mario nodded while Peach and Ganondorf gave evil glares over to Mario. He ignored this and walked away.

'Well, will we be starting anytime soon?" Wolf asked, smirking.

So they walked on through and ended up at The Bridge of Eldin, which was what you expect to be a bridge. The fight was on Lyn attacked Peach with her sword, which sent the princess flying. Peach would not give up though, because she ran up to Lyn and hit her with her tennis racket. It did have some impact, but Lyn recovered easily.

Wolf was punching and kicking Ganondorf like crazy. However, Ganondorf got out of the way and hit Wolf with a sword attack and then another that sent pounding into the ground.

Lyn saw this and was about to help when a bomb came out of nowhere bowling up the middle of the course. There was such a gap Lyn know that she could not make it across, Peach took this time to grab a smash orb and do her final smash.

She started dancing, which made Lyn and Wolf both fall asleep. Wolf however, was not that close as Lyn was so after a few attacks by Ganondorf he woke up. He then noticed the giant hole and decided that he should throw Ganondorf down there.

So he turned and waited for Ganondorf to charge him. Wolf rolled out of the way and throw Ganondorf straight down. Ganondorf tried to get back up, but it was no use and he was out of the match.

Lyn had finally woken up from the final smash and throw Peach down to the ground. When she saw the smash orb, she jumped for it and grabbed it. Peach had just gotten up to see that Lyn was standing there and was gone. When she turned around she was surrounded by what looked like Lyn, but there was seven of her.

All of a sudden Peach was hit by all of the swords at once. Before she was sent out of the match she looked down and saw Lyn was by herself again. The hole was filled in and Wolf walked over to Lyn and they both ended up back at the mansion.

Peach and Ganondorf were very upset that they had lost to Wolf and Lyn, but know could tell since they left the grand hall right after the match. Lyn and Wolf just both smiled at each knowing that nothing could tear this moment apart.

**So what did you think again, yes I know I ask that question a lot, but it's just so easy to ask, so what do you think should happen next. Should Lyn and Wolf fight Peach and Ganondorf again? Should they get new rivals? Or should someone try to come between the two? Let me know in your review, because I don't want this story to end just yet. Sorry about not having the combined final smash that will be in another chapter I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is kind of fun not having a story complete in one day. Anyway, this chapter is not as action filled that the others. It's more on the lines of love, also I will have Zelda with someone that no one what expect. Enjoy.**

Dancing with Wolf

It was a very lovely evening at the smash mansion. It was a get together of sorts, with dancing and most importantly to have fun. Wolf and Lyn where standing by a window watching everyone else dance. Ganondorf and Peach where dancing while they whispered things into each others ear. They then stopped dancing and left.

Zelda was also enjoying herself with the wind mage Vaati. From what both of them said was that they did not want anyone to know about them until tonight for some reason. Then you had Samus who was dancing with Ike. Lyn was a bit surprised that they had gotten together after Wolf had gotten with Lyn, but at least everyone was happy.

"So why don't we go outside Lyndis." Wolf said, holding out his hand.

Lyn nodded and they headed outside to the garden. When they where past the entrance Lyn looked up at Wolf and I asked, "Why did you want to bring me out here Wolf?"

:"Well I had heard from someone that you love me is I am right?" Wolf asked, staring at her.

"I-I um yes I do love you why would you-." Lyn said, before Wolf covered her mouth.

"It's because I love too, Lyndis." Wolf whispered in her ear.

Lyn's eyes opened at that sentence. She could not believe that she would find someone who loved her so quickly. She however, knew that in her heart that Wolf was the one for her.

"So would you like to dance Lyndis?" Wolf asked.

Lyn nodded and they started to dance in the sunset. They some how liked the fact that they could not be seen by the others. Wolf pulled Lyn and she felt safe in his arms. Towards the end of the dance Wolf and Lyn kissed for what seemed like for hours.

While they where kissing however, a figure stood in the shadows. It was Zelda but, something seemed different about like she had turned evil. The only difference you could tell is if you looked into her eyes, because they were as orange as the sun.

**I bet no one saw this coming. So what will happen now that Ganondorf has possessed Zelda, while it's all part of a plan, but you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out what that plan really is. Review please, and by the way I do know it's short. It was not a part of my plan, but it will do for now I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here we again. Hopefully if you had any questions from last chapter, I'm hoping that this chapter will answer them. Also I plan on putting the word possessed after Zelda talks. Why would I do that? Well, she has been possessed by Ganondorf. Okay here it is.**

Possessed Zelda Attacks

Possessed Zelda walked away from Wolf and Lyn smirking evilly. She then passed by Vaati who had been looking for her since she left.

"Zelda are you alright?" Vaati asked, concerned.

Possessed Zelda just stared at him for a minute she then said, "Oh yes Vaati everything is fine."

"Good well shall I walk you to your room?' Vaati asked, holding out his hand.

"No Vaati that's alright I will be fine thank you." Possessed Zelda said, walking away.

Vaati was a bit token back sine Zelda normally would never turn down that harmless offer. He then thought that maybe there was something wrong with her after all.

The next day Peach was talking to Possessed Zelda in the hallway.

"So Ganondorf I know this was a part of our plan, but how long will you have to possess Zelda for anyway?" Peach asked, looking away.

"You have nothing to worry about my dear, By this evening when I versus Lyn I will leave the princess's body." Possessed Zelda said, stepping forward a bit.

All of a sudden they heard someone yell out, "I know it was you Ganondorf!"

Peach and Possessed Zelda turned to see the wind mage with his head down and his fists balled up.

"Oh so it seems like someone figured out our plan." Possessed Zelda said, smirking.

"Actually I had figured it last night Ganondorf." Vaati said, with anger in his eyes.

"But how could you have figured it that quickly?" Peach asked, in shock.

"Well I did notice that Zelda was not her happy self, and I did not see her beautiful blue eyes, and her skin was a bit bluer than usual. I did also feel this strange presence while talking to you last night Gaondorf." Vaati said, while walked away.

Peach and Possessed Zelda were both worried now that Vaati would get involved in one way or another.

Wolf and Lyn were both walking down to grand hall when Vaati stopped walking right when he saw them coming.

"Lyn I need your help with something," Vaati said, trying to stay calm.

"Of course Vaati was is it?" Lyn asked.

"Well I need to beat Zelda in your match in a bit." Vaati said, firmly.

"I was planning on it, but why would say it like in that manner." Lyn asked, backing away a bit.

"It's because Ganondorf has possessed Zelda that is why." Vaati said, turning and leaving

Wolf and Lyn both just stared at each other. Lyn and Possessed Zelda both ended up at New Pork City. Lyn was ready while Possessed Zelda just stood there sword in hand.

Possessed Zelda started to charge at Lyn, but she rolled out of the way. Lyn and Possessed Zelda then both turned around and where hitting each other with sword attacks. Both sending they flying towards something big and mean.

When they both stood up they were face to face with The Ultimate Chimera. Lyn knew to run since Wolf had told her it would the smartest thing to do on that course with that problem. Possessed Zelda however, just stood there trying to attack it. Of course she was no match and was sent out of the match. Well Ganondorf was sent out of the match, because when they where back at the mansion Lyn was helping Zelda walk. Peach was very angry that none of their plans had been working. So she helped Ganondorf up and they walked away. Vaati ran towards Zelda and put an arm around her, while he was walking away he turned and said, "Thank you Lyn." She nodded and walked over towards Wolf where walked to her room.

**Well how was this chapter? The last chapter will be done by tonight or tomorrow I'm not sure. Anyway just to warn you, the ending might start out sad. So be prepared. Also I hope this chapter wasn't confusing in anyway, well review and wait for the final chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know I said I would make the fianl chapter by tonight. but I decided to finsh now So this is the last chapter in this story. I know that Lyn has had to endure a lot lately. We will see however, if Lyn will be able to be with Wolf forever? Well to not waste anymore time here it is.**

Saying Goodbye

It was the final day at the Smash Mansion and everyone was heading home. Peach and Ganondorf had left that night before. Zelda was worried when she heard about this, but Vaati assured her that nothing would happen. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Zelda and Vaati went through the same portal that Peach and Ganondorf had gone through. Ike and Samus had gone through the portal Lyn would be leaving from but, they ended up where Ike lived.

It was just Wolf and Lyn left outside.

Lyn turned and asked, "Well, Wolf are you ready to go?"

Wolf did not say anything he just looked at the ground. When Lyn was about to ask what was wrong Wolf gently pushed her into the portal. Lyn was in both shock and horror that the one person that she loved would do this to her.

She held out her hand waiting for Wolf to grab it. When he did grab her hand, he put his other hand over it. Lyn was so afraid to go back to the Sacae plains without him that a tear started to go down her face. Than everything that happened while she had stayed at the mansion ran through her head, starting when she first met Wolf. To when he first held her in his arms, when she had her very first rival in Peach. To when she first had her official fight with Wolf against Ganondorf and Peach, finally she remembered her first kiss with Wolf after dancing with him.

She broke out of her thoughts when she saw Wolf coming through the portal and holding her close again. While Lyn was in his arms Wolf took his finger and wept the tear from her eye. When they had arrived at the plains Wolf looked and he knew that he made the right decision when he grabbed her hand.

**Well there it was. I hope it wasn't confusing for anyone. (start to cry) I-I don't know w-what's come over m-me, but I-I can't help b-but cry t-tears of joy. (stops crying realizing what he had just said.) Oh um sorry about that I guess I liked this story a lot more than what I thought. So please review and maybe I might make a Halloween special. Of course time will tell.**


End file.
